Dimensional Twist! The Clan's Reincarnation!
by WendyMarvell12
Summary: After Samuel's defeat, the warrors took the opportunity to return to their normal lives but what happens when Alice losses control? Who are "The Clan"? is that Wendy! Will Dan and the fighters risk their lives for us, or will they give all hope up? "Definitely not! I'm just getting started!"
1. Chapter 1

_Our warriors fought the evil, from legendary warriors to mages and to unknown gods._

_Is Dan Hephaestus, was he hidden from his past by his parents'?_

_What's the story behind Zeus and Samuel?_

_From normal to bizarre encounters with the Said Wendy._

_Well let's see what happens!_

* * *

**Samuel's Death! A New Adventure Starts!**

* * *

The only surroundings that was seen, dark. The last memory from the real world was the blinding light and the feeling of being carried. Dan felt the need to think of the whole fight again, about Zeus; his siblings; his mother; Samuel. After all then, he was dead. He couldn't possibly be alive after the drastic event.

Dan finally understood Samuel's true motivation, he never attended to slay, he didn't want to leave but it was an order. He was alone to begin with; had no one who cared for him, he had regrets in life which he wished were forgotten from his inner thoughts. He was prepared to die in the battle between the Zeus Family. He was ready to take the consequences but not alone.

_With Dan. _

_*I still wonder, why? Why would he go that far to end his life with me? What was his real motive to begin with?* _He found himself naked, hovering as he lay in the middle of the pitch-black area.

_My dear son, Hephaestus. _

Before him, stood the man who he longed to see, Zeus.

_Zeus... I... _Before he asked, Zeus stopped him by his palm.

_I should have known that Earth was a dangerous place but I could only let fate chose the right path for you. You, Apollo and Athena weren't born at the same tense. _

Dan widen his eyes by the information he received _Then.. How come Wendy seems so young? _

_I'll explain everything... To be honest, the explanation for Athena's intense age changing remains untold. The time I separated you from us, she was a mere infant; from what I've seen through her year is a secret. My dear daughter is strong-minded and has been from the day she was born. I adore every second of her life because, she won't back down until she reaches her goal, that's why I'm a proud father no matter what you may do wrong in life. _

_*Dad*_ _But.._ Dan started, Zeus looked upon his son.

_What about the Bakugans? I mean... I went from legendary warrior of Bakugan and now to a Fire Dragon Slayer and now I'm Hephaestus, god of fire but still, It's confusing. I don't know what I am or what I possess. If I'm son of Zeus, what about my friends? Alice, Runo, Shun, Julie and Marucho? _

Zeus gloomily looked at his son by the minute he said Alice.

_That friend of yours, Alice. It's best if you stay away from her. _Shocked from the sudden reply, Dan was about to speak _I know it's harsh said but, she really isn't the person you think she is. I never trusted her, her aura; her way of being. Everything around her seems wrong and threatening, I wish you no harm in the future my son, that's why I'm telling you this. _

_But... Dad, she isn't what you think... she is the complete opposite of what you think! _

_Enough! I'm just warning you for your own good. _

Dan silenced himself _ Sorry.. _ Zeus took a sit besides the laying Dan.

_It was I who asked for the Ancient Warriors of Bakugan to assist you through the battle in the mean time till you met The 3 Warriors of Time._

_Rome, Akane and Kaito? _Zeus nodded.

_I plead them to teach you the way of using Slaying Magic which you surprisingly possessed at the age of 3. Slaying Magic can only be thought by the creature you were fated to slay._

_So there are a billion types of Slayers? _

_That may sound like it but it's not true. We got 3 Slayer types. God, Dragon and Phoenix. You learned the Fire Dragon Slaying type, we were amazed by your powers. I remember it, every detail. Apollo stole your dragon figured necklace and you almost killed him from your mere cries. _As the memories of the 3-year old Dan lost from the sudden action caused by Apollo, as his tears formed a sudden crimson aura surrounded the little boy. The children had their mouth wide open expect for the little Wendy who tangled her arm around her mothers index finger.

_I've seen through your battles and witnessed the pain, the sorrow, the loneliness you've felt all this while but refused to show it. My son, once again, I'm sorry. You are __Hephaestus, son of Zeus with the power of a Fire Dragon Slayer. You are no longer the Manma Kuso- _

_Danma _Dan said in a mono tone.

_Danma Kuso, you are my son but as you know then I'm nothing more but a spirit. I can't protect you or show you the right way, physically but I'll always guide you through your journey for your lost sister, Athena. You, Apollo and Athena are our last hope. _

_But dad... what are we after? Samuel is dead, the evil is gone! _

_That's not true. If you remember Angra Manyu _Dan's memories of the fight between Angra rushed through his thoughts, remembering the pain from the battle sent chills all over his body.

_Eternal War 1... was a nightmare... _Said the late god as he closed the eyes from the echoed yelps and screams from his loved friends, family, loves. Everyone.

_We don't live in only 1 dimension, we live in many. The fight between Samuel and I started the whole massacre, the war is still on in some realms compared to others which are finally at ease and I swore not to let the same thing happen again but.. _He held tight onto his knuckles _It happened. I'm a failure and I'll take any punishment there is to be taken. Once again, I let the family fight again against their own will. _

Dan chuckled by the last sentence, Zeus questioned his sons' sudden giggle _Against our own will?! I love the way it is, of course not when we are at the edge of death but at least I'm not alone. _Dan smiled at his surprised dad who began the same giggle.

_Oh son! You never surprise me, you've always been Daddy's boy! Your will has always been as strong as your brave dad but I'll always support you when you are in need, not only me but us all_ He stretch his arm and a silhouette of his family was seen behind him minus 1, Athena. Dan smiled by the scene of his family until he realized that one was missing.

_Wendy... _Zeus knew the feeling like the others. Apollo took a step forward and rested his palm at Dan's shoulder.

_I know how you feel but we still got each other, we will find her. I bet on it. _Dan gave a half smile and agreed.

_But, am I not dead? _Dan asked as he turned his way towards Zeus. Zeus shook his head as response.

_You are just unconscious followed with your other companions. We are always in your mind if you need us, Apollo, Hephaestus. _

They nodded and were about to awake from their sleep until Zeus stopped them.

_Remember what I said about that Alice girl, Apollo you seem to have nice friends already but be careful about your emotion with them, don't show too much love to the other than the rest. Specially with that Blinata and Lusaru. _

Tsubasa gave a confused look before going further; Dan chuckled once again. They waved their last goodbye before stepping forward into the light.

-Real world-

Dan slowly opened his eyes, observing the area. He witnessed a white ceiling, he could feel a circular object around his mouth and needles which were inserted at his joints. His view was a bit blurry but cleared as he heard a high-pitch gasp and without doubt, his mother.

An hour had passed since he was released from the hospital and explained about his condition as well as his friends. They were okay and already headed home.

-Dan's house-

Everything seemed... weird. The whole event with Samuel. Is it really over? Drago, was he really dead? Wow, many things happened and now, everything seems lost.

Dan walked into his room after his dinner and fell onto his bed *_So many things happened, how are we gonna start again? Tsubasa and them are in their mansion but god knows what they are doing. Alice and Runo revealed their secret about being the secret pop idols from the now changed group name, Sun Infinity (Aka. PunkDuels). Shun began his training as always, Marucho is enjoying life with his so called girlfriend Nene and Julie is, well, that isn't so important* _

-Julie's room-

"Was I just ignored?" She asked as she tugged her Beat's down from her ears.

-Dan's room-

Still in doubt for the coming future, Dan lay his assigned school work aside and turned his PC on. He recalled the times where Wendy would sneak behind him as he was to video chat with his friends.

"Heh, she was so unique" Dan went online and found his classmates online and didn't expect a bunch of PM's already. They were mainly "Are you really a legendary warrior?" "What happened? Why didn't you tell us?" "Are you gonna fight once again?!" Well, with their secret revealed it would be hard to live a normal life; Dan sighed.

"Not only is Tyson gonna hunt me down with his silly question but my fan girls" Dan sighed heavily as he could imagine himself running from the fan girls and on the same time Runo.

"Everyone got something to do while I'm bored to death" Dan leaned on his chair and thought for a while and Zeus' warning about Alice appeared.

"If he really thinks like that then, I should see for myself!" Dan said in his careless/cheerful tone. He jumped from his chair, opened the window and sprang from there and onto the ground, on his way towards King Records.

-King Records-

Dan managed to sneak into the studio, he walked through the hall and noticed the amount of pictures of famous solo-singers and group singers.

"Wow" He whispered as he continued his walking through the endless halls with recording studios, his ear sense caught a sudden melody, a familiar voice. He followed the sound and threw himself down as a director turned his head; Dan raised his head at eye level against the glass. The one he was looking for, Alice, was singing her newest single as Runo was following with the beat.

-After the recording-

"Great job all!" Said the director as everyone cleaned up. Runo handed Alice a water bottle.

"Thanks Runo!" She thanked as she took a sip. Runo smiled as response "I'll be heading back already, gotta help mom with the cafe" Alice nodded and saw Runo vanish between the co-workers.

"Time for me to get home too, after all the battles I kinda miss sitting by my desk and doing some homework" She took her bag and headed towards the exist followed by a sneaking Dan.

-Wardington-

She went down the street as she was humming her song, ignoring the glares and gossips from every person who she passed. Her phone suddenly vibrated; she took it. As usual, SMS's about the warrior stuff and "Are you really Swaggie Alicia?!" She tuned into her twitter profile and found 5.3 mil followers.

"I lost 200.000 followers?! Awe man, I worked hard for those. I overran Nana Mizuki with them, geez" She looked at the rankings and found her below of Maeda Atsuko; she gasped.

"That far down!? I'm on 32nd place, how unfair. Time for some more selfies and hmmmm... Let's see" As she wondered about her plans to earn her 200.000 followers back, Dan gritted his teeth by her amount of followers. He checked his phone and found 3 followers while he followed 5069.

"What a joke "Follow me and I'll follow you" Bull crap!" He angrily lay his phone aside and continued his stalking. As Alice reached her house; she held onto the door handle. Dan observed every single move but nothing moved or opened or changed.

"For how long are you gonna hide, Dan?" Dan jumped from the sudden question. He knew that nothing would change if he kept himself quiet, he stepped forward and acted like nothing happened.

"Is something wrong? You have been following me since you entered the studio"

_*God, she is sharp!* _Dan fake laughed and told her that he was testing her skills in predicting and she passed. Her cold eyes didn't settle for one sec.

"Liar" She said. Dan gulped by her cold answer.

"It's nothing special, really. Just observing how you guys were doing after, you know, all this" He said in a calmed tone. He received a small smile; she invited him in and he gladly accepted.

-Alice's room-

She sighed from her already-finished homework, quite some time since she last experienced the feeling of being "free" for the rest of the day or rather night.

"Feels weird to be here, been such a long time since I last saw your room and that was before we became legendary warriors. You done anything with it since then?" Dan asked with his usual tone.

"Not really. Still the same as it used to be" She answered, staring at the wooden floor. Dan turned his face to Alice and sighed without her noticing.

_*Should I tell her about the warning?* _Watching her emotionless face got his mouth running faster, he needed to say it but on the same time not. They just ended their fight with Samuel and who knows it may not be the end, the memories of Alice's fight and regrets and cries rushed through his mind.

"Alice" He whispered but enough for her to hear it.

"Yes?"

"Something is bothering you, I can see it" He sat on her bed, watching her groan by his sudden comment on her expression.

"Do you think I'm a bad influence?"

The question echoed in his troubled mind, "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I can see it on you, you've been giving me this strange look, the look I used to receive..." Her voice was low, did he cross the line that fast?

"Alice, you know I wouldn't show you that look!" He burst out; her reply was fast; same tone as him; harsh but sad.

"Then why did you keep your distance from me?! You stalked me from the studio, didn't care to tell me the truth at first! You are hiding something from me, I know it! Dan I know you and when you act like that is because you want to know if the information you got is true, you've known me ever since that incident, why would you doubt me!?" Said the dejected Alice from her chair as she stood.

Dan was dazed by her said speech "A-Alice.." The tears were shed.

Her eyes reawakened a sad memory from their past.

-Flashback-

_Dan, 6, headed into the forest with a tennis ball in his hand. He promised Alice to meet her at their hideout at 7 o'clock, it was 8:30. Typical Dan. _

_As he arrived, he heard whimpers from a girl, he located the crying girl and surprisingly, it was Alice. _

_"Alice? Why are you crying?" He asked as he put his hand onto her little shoulder. As he turned her around, he gasped. Her eyes could be compared as a waterfall, they were redden; sorrow. The loneliness in her expression could be felt from the sound of her cries. Alice was unique. _

_"I thought you would leave me, I thought I had no one left! I thought... I thought I would be left alone again!" She cried._

_"Don't say like that, I'll always be with you" He said, hugging her which calmed her heavy breathing's down. _

_"Please don't..." _

_"I won't" _

-End of Flashback-

Silence.

"Alice" He whispered, witnessing her teary eyes falling from her eyelashes.

"I..."

"I'm waiting for an answer!" She stomped her foot down to show her anger increasing.

"Alice.. I... I can't" She was stunned, she let her hands turn into flat palms; her eyes widen from his response.

"Why?.."

"I just can't tell you... I'm sorry" Repeated the sadden Dan, covering his eyes under his bangs. Alice shook her head as a reply from his answer.

"Then... Just pretend that we never knew each other" She whispered, clear enough for his ear to catch.

"What?!"

"I SAID:

_DON'T NEAR ME! You ain't the Dan I knew, he would tell me. You are... **FAKE! **_

Dan struggled for air by her harsh resolve.

"You can't be serious..." Alice's tearful eye wouldn't stop, she was heart broken; she could feel the ball in her throat getting harder; it was unbearable.

"You don't trust me... You don't wanna tell me... You're throwing me away like everyone else will at some point!" She fell onto her knees, covering her ears from his protest. Repeating "You liar"

"I'm NOT!" A sudden purple aura surrounded Alice, her hair were hovering with the aura's growth.

_LIAR! _

Dan quickly covered himself from the sudden glow, as the bright light decreased; Dan gasped. Alice was on the floor half naked from her ripped cloth.

_*Don't tell me that, that light caused this! Was dad right about Alice?* _He glanced at Alice *_Is she really not what I think she was?*_ He put her to sleep, comfortable in her bed and left quietly.

-Dan's room-

Dan couldn't sleep, from the experience with Alice then, he had to be on guard.

*_Was Zeus right about Alice?* _He looked at the clock; 23:30. Dan sighed._  
_

"Alice" He whispered, a shaking sound was heard from his bag, he picked his bag and shoved the books aside. He took hold of his phone and looked at the message from an unknown person.

"Who could this be?" He touched the content and began reading.

_You may be wondering about the unexpected message from a stranger but it doesn't matter. World War 2 has started and your sister, Athena is in great danger- _Dan gasped - _You are not the only one I've told, I've informed your comrades, Gin and Ryou already set their targets and began their battles. You too must set your target before it's too late. I'm counting on you Dan... _

Closing his phone in silence, he lay his phone on the desk "Seems like we started a new adventure. Wendy, wait for me!" He rested his head on the pillow and tried to enter dreamland.

*_Alice.. please.. don't change*_

* * *

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY EVERYONEE! I LOVE YOU ALLL! *kiss* *Kiss* i'm so glad if you continued to read my stories :3 **

**Thx for reading and hope you all enjoyed season 1 ^^ hope you liked this one :)) have a nice day/evening/ night :******************'**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on Bakugan Eternal War 2!_

_Why did you keep your distance from me?!_

_Alice.. I... I can't... __I just can't tell you... I'm sorry.._

___DON'T NEAR ME! You ain't the Dan I knew, he would tell me. You are... **FAKE!**_

_You don't trust me... You don't wanna tell me... You're throwing me away like everyone else will at some point!" She fell onto her knees, covering her ears from his protest. Repeating "You liar"_

___LIAR!_

_You may be wondering about the unexpected message from a stranger but it doesn't matter. World War 2 has started and your sister, Athena is in great danger- _Dan gasped - _You are not the only one I've told, I've informed your comrades, Gin and Ryou already set their targets and began their battles. You too must set your target before it's too late. I'm counting on you Dan..._

_*__Alice.. please.. don't change*_

* * *

**_Give me a Dim! Give me Ension! Start with our secret mission!_**

* * *

-Dan's room-

Dan packed his schoolbag ready for a day in school after all the fights, he sighed.

"Another day of school, sometimes I wish the fighting wouldn't end" Murmuring about his desire of the new adventures on his way out of the house. Saying his goodbyes to his parent's and went off.

-School-

Dan walked into the school yard and found rebuilding men around the school roof, after all their school was destroyed from the Samuel Massacre.

"Couldn't they do it a bit slower" Dan said, sweat dropping from the looks on their face. He was on his way through the halls and was already encountered by a stack of cheerleaders and fan-girls, from what he could hear, they were only question about the warrior stuff and "Can you please become my future husband?!" "Please go out with me!" He simply ignored them and went on but they followed.

_*They are such a pain in the ass!*_ Giving them the grumpy grimace from behind.

"Dan-sama, will you ever save the world again?!" Shouted a blushing girl from behind the crowd.

"I don't know" He coldly asked.

"Dan-sama did you meet any new girls on your journey?!"

"Yes and no" Answering with the same tone.

"Dan-sama are you looking for a new girlfriend?"

"I've never had any" They gasped by his respond which boiled their blood to the maximum. As a girl called for his name, he roared for them to leave him alone before going ahead, leaving their now messy hair and expression.

Dan's temper was slightly decreasing as he calmed himself down until he heard another gasp.

"If it's another annoying fan girl then!" He turned around and saw the teen duel's, Runo and... Alice. He whispered her name in a low tone, he knew that they would have a rather awkward silence if he was to greet them so he decided on moving on.

"Dan!" The voice he hoped not to hear, Runo's. Shew waved her arm in the air for him to notice; pretending not to have seen it made it worse, instead of giving up, she ran towards him. He gulped.

"Hey, you didn't see me?!" Runo asked, exhausted.

"Yeaaa.. noooo" He lied. Runo called for Alice to come but she denied the invitation. Dan sighed heavily.

"Huh?... Why doesn't she wanna come? Alice!" Runo received a cold no. Alice looked away, the blue-haired teen looked at Dan and then at Alice.

"Something happened between you two?" She asked but he refused to answer. She gave him the confused look.

"Dan, you know you can tell anything" She said which raised his head.

"The thing between Alice and I... is something that shouldn't be told" His tone was deep and low, his memories of Alice's wreaking voice was unbearable to hear, he went faster, leaving Runo worried.

"Guys.." She whispered. She suddenly remembered about the message from last night but he was already seated on his chair, gazing upon the skies.

"Dan..."

-Last lesson-

-Runo POV-

Everyone showed up, Tsubasa and his crew expect for Ryou and Gin. Julie, Marucho and Shun hadn't changed at all; same as always but what caught my attention was Alice and Dan, they were the quiet ones. Dan, still staring at the blue sky while Alice was drawing in her notebook.

I couldn't stand the scene, I wrote a little note saying "Guys, we gotta get Dan and Alice together again, they have avoided each other all day long, pass it around to the others" I tapped Julie with my pencil, sharp and she hissed from the sudden stick.

"Read" I whispered. She read and gasped as expected, she nodded from behind and sent it on to Marucho.

-Normal P.O.V.-

-After school in Marucho's house-

Everyone were there, The Enluminia and the Legendary Warriors + The 3 Warriors of Time.

"So, what's the big deal about Alice and Dan, we got other things to think about. That message, I'm sure you all got it" Romeo said with his usual "leader" tone.

"Oh c'mon, Dan and Alice are one of the strongest we got, if we don't have them with, we won't survive!" Runo protested, raising her voice which sharpened Romeo's look.

"Yea, Runo is right but Romeo is right too" Subaru said, Tsubasa sighed and was heading out.

"Where are you going?" Marucho asked, he was on his way to Dan, was the reply. Subaru and Hinata giggled.

"Tsubasa never changes" Said Hinata, smiling as he walked.

"Who will take Alice then?" Asked Akane as she folded her arms around each other, Shun was the first to volunteer.

"Uuuu.. the boyfriend is taking action alreadyyyy" Julie teased as always. She couldn't change at all.

"Zip it! I have my reasons to see her and that's none of your business" He said, stepping out of the room, leaving the rest to talk about the message.

-Dan-

Dan went were he usually went when he was depressed, the burger bar.

"One more please!" Ordered the guy who ate 14 burgers in a raw, not only were the customers amazed but the owner himself. Tsubasa walked towards the counter as he entered the bar, he tugged on Dan's collar and without warning or a word spoken, he dragged his brother out, ignoring his questions about his actions.

-Outside-

"What do you want?!" Dan sloppily questioned as he was pushed down a tree.

"Saving you from turning into a human formed ball" Said Tsubasa in monotone. Dan stubbornly turned his head away, leaving Tsubasa with a sweat-dropped look.

"Dan, what happened? Tell me NOW" Tsubasa sat besides him but received a harsh no. Tsubasa sighed. He took hold of Dan and concentrated his magic on his feet, sooner or later he started hovering. He flew towards Dan's house and threw him through the window.

"Tell me, don't you trust your own brother?" He asked with the same tone as before, Dan took a deep breath before settling down and started his explanation of the story.

-Later-

Tsubasa's look was the same but he was slightly surprised on the inside. Looking at Dan's changed expression made his guilt grow.

"Dan, I'm just trying to help you but, what dad said about Alice could be true. I can understand that you don't want to accept it but for now, keep an eye on her, okay?" Dan nodded, a single tear dropped from his cheek and down his hand.

"I just... don't want to end it. I know she is good, I know she isn't a bad person. I don't wanna lose her" His voice was shaky, he began to shiver; he was comforted by Tsubasa's hug though.

"Don't worry, neither of us would like to lose her but do it for your own good and for hers. She may not know of her past as much as we do too so, take it easy. Everything will be alright" He said in a caring-brother way, he smiled at Dan. Tsubasa cut the brotherly hug and stood.

"Something wrong?"

"I sensed something" He said. As they made it out, a rather violet skin colored man with two emerald gauntlets, his armor reached his torso following straightened hair reaching his belly. His helmet consisted of 4 horns, he wore loose ocean colored trousers and was bare foot.

"Who are you?!" Dan demanded from below his feet, he simply gave him the cold glare before raising his arm. A violet globe appeared, he fired it towards them but they moved away in time. Dan went into the air and went for a punch but he vanished.

"Huh, where did he go?" Dan observed his left and right but he was not to be seen. Tsubasa too examined his area but his presence was gone. The unknown villian snapped his fingers and materialized circular balls from above of Dan's head, Tsubasa warned Dan before they flew with great speed; Dan was scratched by the shoulder as he tried to dodge the mini shots.

"Dan!" Tsubasa rushed to Dan's aid, Dan massaged his hurt shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Dan nodded in respond.

"But who is that guy? I." He groaned from his wounded shoulder, he removed his hand, his palm was soaked with red fluid. The scar was deep, it could be compared to a gash.

"Take it easy for a while, I'll take him on!" Tsubasa charged at the enemy who showed up after Dan was struck, Tsubasa summoned his golden el-guitar.

_**Golden Arrow **_With his newly upgraded attack, he got his guitar pick ready; the sign of a golden G clef appeared before Tsubasa before he launched the pick onto his guitar _**G-CLEF!** _Arrows formed as g clefs were sent towards the mysterious man. The man widen his left eye, sending a mini wave towards the clefs; turning them into glitter. Tsubasa gasped. He charged and trusted his fist onto Tsubasa's stomach, gasping for air, Tsubasa was sent down, landing on Dan with a thumb.

The enemy once again snapped his fingers, calling upon massive rocks. Aiming his arm towards the two brothers; Dan and Tsubasa once again stood onto their feet and charged their way towards him.

_**Fotia** _Dan inhaled his fire from the bare air **_Burning Roar!_** He howled, aiming his vortex towards the two rocks, Tsubasa's fist harden into golden _**Sélas!** _His fist met with the foes' palm, the once again shocked Tsubasa said his last word slowly with a shocked reaction.

*_How did he stop my fist!? It's light, no dark spirit would ever resist the light of a god!* _The man tightened. Tsubasa hissed.

"Tsubasa!" Dan aimed his burning fist at his face, with his free hand, the man blocked the fire. He drew both male's at his sides and clashed them against each other, twice.

As he was about to finish them off, a ray of light was shot but blocked from his shield. He was confronted by the brother's team mates.

"Let my future husband GO!" Hinata demanded, he ignored the rude order and placed his victim's ear near his mouth.

"My name is Foras, don't forget that name" He whispered, his tone was deep and cold with no emotion heard at all. He threw them down and disappeared.

"Who was he?" Kaito asked as he settled his guard down.

-Dan's room-

"Ok, it's a bit too tidy with all these people in here so NO COMPLAINS ABOUT THE SMELL!" Said Dan as he was being treated by Runo at his shoulder, same as Tsubasa.

"But, I wonder who that guy was, after all these years as Samuel's servant then I've never heard of him or seen him" Subaru said as she thought about the lessons about different Hell Commanders.

"Maybe it's someone from another dimension, he maybe declared War between his clan and us" Julie said, giving them a shocked expression and rather amazed by Julie's thought.

"What?" She asked in a childish tone.

"Julie you are a genius, the message! World War 2 has started, that guy must be one of them who are to be our greatest enemy till date. We just gotta figure out where he is gonna attack again cause that one was clearly a counter attack to introduce himself" Marucho said as he thought about Julie's idea, right there; Shun walked in with a rather depressed face.

"Something happened? Where's Alice?" Runo asked, looking behind him for an Alice nearby or just on her way. Shun shook her head and told them to forget about her for minute which annoyed Dan.

"What do you mean by that?!" Said an outraged Dan, standing from his seat. His friends' were shocked by his sudden reaction, Runo gave him a worried look, whispering his name. Shun stood back, keeping his anger in as well.

"What did you do to HER!?" He got closer, clutching his hand; he heated it up which turned into a flame. Shun gasped.

"Dan!" Tsubasa's voice struck his mind. Dan calmed himself down. Dan sat back down and let Runo continue her healing, Shun carefully walked over to his desk, leaning on it. He could feel Dan's pain and wish to see Alice but her condition would only grow his anger which wouldn't be a good idea for them or for anybody.

They continued their talk, explaining Shun about their ideas' giving him the chance to settle into their plan and of the fight between Dan, Tsubasa and Foras.

-Unknown place in the underground-

Foras, the unknown fighter who defeated the 2 son's of Zeus, walked through a dungeon with lights stuck to the walls, thinking about the fight, he was trying to memorize their every move. From start till end, their abilities; their way of thinking in battles; their fears; their thoughts.

As he came to an end, he touch the stoned panel, letting the ground beneath his feet tremble as the door opened and he stepped into the dark room with a circular shape. On each side of the room there would be the amount of 7 people and one overlord in the middle, The Eighth Sin.

_**Report...**_

He bowed before the demon king before talking.

"They don't seem to be aware of the circumstances; they aren't strong either nor will they be unless they unlock their true power's. My victims seemed to have but the rest were weaklings. But I have another interesting observation." He said, sharpening his eyes.

_**Tell..**_

"Hades daughter"

**_WHAT!? _**His voice roared through the room, sending chills through his companies body.

"Unfortunately she wasn't there but I could feel her presence, similar to Hades'"

**_Bring her to me! NOW!_ **Foras nodded, leaving as he glanced upon his leader.

-Alice-

Alice hid her head under her blanket, breathing heavily. She was sweating.

"Why?" She cried, her tears dripped across her nose and down her bed sheets.

"People are so cruel! Why can't am I the one to be told all these things, I don't want it! Dad... save me" She curled herself into a ball, sobbing her way to sleep.

-Dan's house-

"So guys, you know what we have to do?" Tsubasa asked as tried to wake his sleepy legs up; they nodded.

"But what about A-" Akane was stopped by Dan who interrupted.

"Don't worry, she is with us too" He said.

"Let's start with our mission!"

"Hai!"

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING ONCE AGAINNNNNNN! ^^ thx for the reviews and thx for the favs and followers, :****** hope you are ready for the next one cyaaa ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_They encountered their newest enemy till date, Foras. _

_Dan and Tsubasa fought the evil man but lost, as they were to lose their lives; they were saved by their companions. Meanwhile discussing the reports about the World War 2, Shun stepped in with a rather sad emotion._

_Shun shook his head and told them to forget about her for minute which annoyed Dan._

_What did you do to HER!?_

_Dan!_

_I have another interesting observation. Hades daughter._

_****__WHAT!?_

_****__Bring her to me! NOW!_

_People are so cruel! Why can't am I the one to be told all these things, I don't want it! Dad... save me!_

* * *

**_Alice in danger! You're one of us!_**

* * *

-Alice's room-

Alice slowly started stretching her body parts. Recalling the last encounter with her comrades; gave her chills. She clutched onto her sheets, she remembered her tears drifting her off to sleep.

"Why..." Her cries began once again.

-Flashback-

_Shun knocked on the door, as she opened and was about to hug him, he rejected. _

_"Huh? Shun, what's wrong?" He asked her about the mini talk between Dan and her; she lost her emotion from the question. _

_"I don't wanna talk about it" She said in a low tone, closing the door completely and heading for her room, a gasp from her was heard as she was confronted with an upset Shun._

_"I told you that I didn't want to talk about it!" She shouted in a hesitating tone. He gave her the look, the cold look._

_"Alice, we are doing this for your own good" _

_"You don't have to! I can handle myself, I can control my powers. Whatever Dan said is a lie, I wasn't trying to kill him, I wasn't trying to!" Shun stopped her. _

_"What do you mean kill?" He asked, getting closer to her. She backed away. _

_"Shun please don't do this. I beg you" She had no where to run, she was scared. The power within her was starting to act again, frightened of the outcome; she ran past him but was stopped once again. _

_"I'm not leaving till I get an answer! What did you do?!" She let her tears fall, going down on her knees, blocking her ears as she whimpered her pain away. _

_"Alice!" He went down to her level, rapping his arm around her curled body. _

_"Stop... Stop... STOP!" The same aura surrounded her said body. Shun backed away in time and gasped by the light. Closing his eyes; after a while he opened them again. _

_"Alice!" Her new set was ruined like the other, Alice was unconscious. He rapidly shook her shoulders, hoping for a little flinch but nothing happened. He quickly took her to her bed room, laying her on the bed. He noticed a ripped shirt as he looked for some new dress. _

_"What?" He pulled the rest out and was shocked to witness the teared shorts, pants, everything. Whispering her name once again, Shun stood and glanced upon the sleeping Alice. He sighed and walked out, ashamed of his action towards his future love; if he could call her that any longer. _

_-_End of Flashback-

"Dan... and now Shun... Do I have to ignore him too?!" She unemotional looked at her trembling hands.

"Maybe I should just give up on fighting. If this continues then, they will leave me.. or worse... I'll have to leave them" She felt a sudden glow from her window, hitting her cold skin. She leaned against her wall.

"Should I even attend school today?" She gazed outside of the window and then down at the pic of her grandfather or rather late grandfather.

"Is he even dead? I came home.." Walking out of her room and into the living room.

"He wasn't here" She went to his bedroom. Imagining his smile whenever he woke up sleepily.

"Or here" She went into the kitchen. She remembered the time he cooked for the first time but ended up burning the whole kitchen.

"I doubt that he would have been here after all that" The last place, his laboratory; Alice sighed heavily.

"And not here... Ever since we came back, everything changed... In a bad way and it gets worse for each day" She walked in her garden, skipping her way into the forest. 2 steps with her one foot, spreading her legs at the third, repeating that little dance, she came upon a skipping robe.

"What's happening to me..?" She asked into the sky before continuing her way to her secret hideout. The hideout none knew about, not even Dan.

-School-

A yawning Dan stepped into his classroom, sleepily gazing around the class. Everyone were here and as usual, Tyson bombed him with his absorb questions.

"Oh Tyson shut up will ya?!" He sloppily yelled as he took his sit.

"C'mon ,you didn't tell me anything and I'm your closest friend on the football team so I have the right to know!" Dan gave him the death glare before threatening him for life if he was to continue with his bizarre interview about his 2nd life.

"Jeez, you are no fun!" Tyson, on purpose continued bothering Dan by blocking his view. Dan sighed, hoping that Purdy would walk in faster than expected even if that meant longer lessons.

"Hey Dan!" He managed to get a look at the person who called for his name, Runo and them.

"Hey guys!" He greeted back as he walked over to him, leaving Tyson behind.

"You did your homework?" Marucho asked, hanging his school bag at the edge of his chair.

"Yes and it was quite easy, for once" He answered, rolling his eyes. They discussed about their homework problem solution in math. Dan thought it was too easy to make but as he realized that it was work from last school year; he gasped.

"Ohhhhh SHIT! I'm so dead..." He cried, they sweat dropped. Tsubasa, Hinata and Subaru walked into the class and took their seats, waiting impatiently on their teacher to walk in.

"TSUBASA!" Dan waved, not waiting for a respond, he ran towards Tsubasa, grabbing a chair in front of him, turning it so it was faced towards Tsubasa.

"Dan... you seem more energetic than you used to be, something happened?"

"Nothing really, I don't know to be honest. Maybe because I have BROTHER!"

"Hehe, Dan it's nothing new you know?"

"I know but still, it's just so awesome and besides you are so clever and I'm so stupid so we are the opposite match which is PERFECT!" Tsubasa once again giggled, patting Dan's head.

"You're not stupid, you just aren't showing your clever side" Dan chuckled and scratcted beneath of his nose with his index finger. Mrs. Purdy stepped in and said her good morning before starting the class as usual with a roll call.

_Tsubasa! _

"Yes!"

_Dan Kuso! _

"Yes yes yes yesss!"

_Shun Kazami!_

"Here"

-Later-

_Alice Gehabich_

_..._

_Alice! _

"She's not here" Dan answered to her second call.

"Huh? Where is she?" Dan gave her the i-don't-know look. They rest looked worriedly at her chair expect for Dan.

-After school-

"Let's go around Wardington!" Julie cheerfully suggested, they were all gathered but had nothing to do but head home and do their homework and well, just do things they were interested in but no, Julie wanted a groupie moment.

"We got other things to" As Romeo once again started his leader tone, Julie shut him up.

"Oh Romeo shut up! Let's have some fun for once!" She took hold of his wrist and dragged a protesting Romeo. They chuckled by the two's commercial scene.

"But don't we need to contact Alice?" Asked Hinata. They stopped rethinking about the idea.

"Let's wait with her for a bit, she gotta rest from all the things I've put her through" Dan said, continuing his walk towards the Mall.

-Foras-

_*That presence still lays around this doomed city, but where is she?*_ Foras, flying through Wardington; unnoticed; searching for the daughter of Hades, Macaria.

He glanced down at the trees, must be the forest. The presence grew wider.

"She must be close"

-Dan and them-

Tsubasa and Subaru stopped from taking any further steps, stopping the rest from doing it.

"You feel it too?" Kaito asked and they nodded.

"I know who it is and who he is after" Shun said, drawing the attention to him.

"Let's go!" Subaru said and they headed out from the mall and into the forest.

-Alice-

"Must be enough for today, gotta get back home" Alice wiped the dirt from her skirt before proceeding her way home.

"I think this will be your last time to go home" A voice said from far above, Alice looked up and gasped by the man who was slowly landing onto the ground.

"W-Who are you?!" She asked, preparing her guards before he could make a move.

"I'm just a normal guy, after a unique girl and that girl, happens to be you" He said in creepy yet dark tone. Alice backed away before she began running. Foras smirked.

-Dan and them-

"Can any of you guys find her?" Dan asked his team, Tsubasa, Subaru, Hinata and Shun. Subaru could feel a familiar sense and it must be Alice.

"Guys I found her, follow me!" They boost their speed, specially Dan and Shun. The team from the opposite side got the message and hurried their way.

-As they met up-

"She is somewhere around here" Subaru said, looking behind her. Their searching was soon interrupted as a scream further down the forest was heard.

"Alice!" Dan yelled out and headed for the direction of the scream.

-Alice and Foras-

Alice tripped between her clumsy step as her fear for her life grew.

"Stop... Please... What do you want with me?!" Foras, silently approached the scared teen, making her slowly crawl away, getting on her knees again and continue her run away. As Foras took his step, he was struck by a golden beam from Hinata.

"Oi! Foras! What business do you have with Alice? Answer me!" Dan charged towards Foras but he easily dodged it and launched a punch at Dan's stomach, appearing before him. He kicked Dan towards his comrades with a harsh knee; Dan groaned. As he turned, he was confronted by The 3 Warriors of Time.

"We won't let you pass!"

Romeo: _In the name of Excalibur..._

Akane: _We summon the power of Lore..._

Kaito: _Scaena! _

Romeo went first, he targeted his face with his sword but Foras surprisingly grabbed the edge with ease. Romeo struggled, Kaito and Akane jumped from their stand and flashed him with their respective power but he easily purified the beams with his glare. Foras held tight onto Romeo's sword, earning a crack which caused a slight shock to the young but attractive teen.

"E..Excalibur...? Cracked.." Foras threw the sword as Romeo loosened his grip onto it, he dashed towards Romeo and struck him with an elbow, sending him flying into the trees.

"Romeo!" Akane and Kaito yelled, Foras appeared in no time for the remaining to react. A push with great force, knocked them into a tree and their consciousness out. Shocked by the foes amazing combat skill, sent chills through the rests' body. Without any question, Foras continued his mission as he was assigned to by his overlord.

"Wait!" Hinata and Subaru went next.

**_Aesa!_**

**_Moira's! _**

Hinata and Subaru stood side by side, reaching their arm towards the incoming enemy. A magical circle, dark violet (Subaru) golden (Hinata) appeared before them.

**_ROARING SNAKE!_ **Large anacondas danced with each other as they were summoned from the rings, grabbing onto Foras and squeezing him.

"Hm" Was heard from Foras. A red glow surrounded his aura, a broken sound was heard from the snakes.

"What's going on?!" As the light merged with the two anaconda's, they shattered into pieces. Subaru and Hinata were stunned.

"What power!" Foras, unnoticed, took hold of the girls' face with his large palm and smashed them against the ground. Not only cracking their bone if they were that weak but also the ground.

"SUBARU! HINATA!" Tsubasa roared. Marucho and Julie gulped.

"H...He took so many out... in one move" Runo stuttered, looking at her said comrades. Julie and Marucho gulped once again.

"Why are you guys afraid?" Dan asked, alluding the sudden question to Julie, Marucho and possibly Runo.

"We weren't coming to stop him, we were here to save Alice. Right now he is just standing in the way, let's take him down and get Alice!" The hesitant teens took a deep breath before responding with a "Yes!" Julie and Marucho ran towards the overpowered man.

**_Earth Smasher!_ **Julie summoned two blocks and threw them towards Foras but he shattered them from a 1 cm distance. Marucho **_Water Tornado!_ **A water tornado was fired from the palm of Marucho and towards Foras, he gave it a smiply glance which reflected the mini tornado, washing Julie and Marucho away.

"I'll be your next opponent!" Runo clutched her knuckles before starting a material art fighting with him. It was a one sided one-to-one combat, Foras simply blocked her kicks and punches with a single hand. He took hold of her knee and smashed her onto the ground, making sure that her spine made the first contact to the grass.

"S..Strong.." She whispered before giving into the dark.

"Runo!" Foras continued.

"Seems like I'm the next" Yuu said, strecthing his neck while holding his one shoulder with the opposite arm.

Yuu took his position. Moving his right leg forward while leaving his other leg half-bending, Yuu clenched his hand and pulled it back while opening his palm, facing the foes' face. Foras noticed a familiar sense and turned his head to face the concentrating Yuu.

_**Poseidon's...**_

Foras's eyes widen for the first time since he fought the teenagers.

"Yuu, what's he gonna do, Tsubasa?" Dan questioned as he noticed the smile which appared on his brother's face.

"Just wait and see"

**_Tsunami Bazooka!_ **He fired his fisted hand towards Foras. Foras was struck, sliding on the ground afterwards. Dan's jaw almost dropped to the ground followed by his other half awoken friends.

"Poseidon?..." Romeo whispered from his distance.

"It can't be" Kaito whispered as he got on his knees.

"Foras, was taking down?!" Dan gasped, looking at his enemy dusting himself off the dirt.

"Damn you!" Foras cursed under his breath. He charged at Yuu, as they thought that it easily would be dodged, they were wrong; Yuu was defeated.

"YUU!" Dan, Tsubasa and Shun were left.

"Wait!" Shouted the three boys who were left. Shun charged and kicked the side of his head but to use, Foras copied the same technique, sending Shun flying towards the almost standing Romeo.

**_Fotia!_ **Dan went into the air, his fist heated and held his arm stretched. Target: Foras.

_**Golden Arrow **_With his newly upgraded attack, he got his guitar pick ready; the sign of a golden G clef appeared before Tsubasa, he launched the pick onto his guitar.

**_Inferno!_**

_**G-CLEF!** _Arrows formed as g clefs were directed towards Dan's inferno, merging with the flames giving a boost in power. Not even a flinch could be seen. Foras sighed.

"You kids' never learn, do you?!" He gave his attention to Dan and Tsubasa, before they noticed that Foras already passed them, they were slashed. Dan crashed onto the ground while Tsubasa fell onto his knees immediately. Foras went pass the many fighters he had defeated and felt a string of life in them.

"We won't..." Whispered Dan as he stood onto his feet.

"Let you have her!"

-Alice-

She didn't know when to stop. She didn't want to stop, everything seemed pointless; hopeless.

*_Why do you do this!? I didn't ask for help nor did I want any! I've hurt you. I'm dangerous! I should just vanish and never come back!* _She stopped in her tracks to catch her breath. She leaned against a tree, touching it gently with her palm, as she removed her hand; she gasped. A burning mark had been implanted on its skin.

"W..Why?... How?" She backed away, terrified of her own body. She wanted to die. She continued her miserable escape.

She once again stopped, falling onto her knees. She was too exhausted to continue, she felt a presence nearing her.

"Who is there?!" The bushes were moved aside and she gasped by the scene of her best friend Dan. His shirt was stained with red fluid, he had a swollen eye, he had a deep scratch at his bottom-left lip. He was bruised from head to toe, his blood ran from his lip and down to the ground. Whispering her name in shock, he got closer.

"You're..." He coughed.

"One of us!" He forced the 3 words out before he gave in to the darkness, falling into her arms.

"One of... us?..." She couldn't keep her eyes away from her unconscious friend. Remembering their past lives as warriors, gave her chills. She recalled the time she fought against Samuel with her comrades, they didn't give up nor should they have cause they had hope, friendship and each other... She broke into her held-back tears.

"What have I done!? Aaaah!" She let herself cry on Dan.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I only had myself in mind, I didn't consider your feelings. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Well well, how sweet. The tears of a underworld goddess" She stayed quiet by the sudden voice.

"Now, let me not give you the same treatment as I did with your weak friends"

"They are not weak.." She whispered.

"Huh? What was that?! Hahaha, don't make me die out of laughter. If they weren't weak I would be defeated by now but I'm standing!"

"I said... THEY ARE NOT WEAK!" Her purple aura once again surrounded her; she stood.

"I'm a real idiot and it's first now i realize it. Always put others before yourself thats what I've told myself and look what I got out of it, they fought for my wealth, they fought for my safety. NOW IT'S TIME TO FIGHT BACK FOR THEIR PRIDE!" She raised her palms and got into fighting postion.

"Huuu.. so you are serious now?" He asked in a sarcastic voice, preparing himself too; 1 second silence and they clashed. Alice already lid her fists with Hades Balls. She dodged the unexpected punch from behind and launched a kick at his atlas, she spinned and struck him at his waist with great speed. She backed away and send a Hades Impact, sending him flying towards a tree.

"I must have underestimated this one"

"Yes you did!", She appeared before him and stomped her feet onto his abdomen, receiving a groan from the foe.

She took hold of his neck, smirking down at him with her sadistic look which she pulled out to scare him "You still wanna fight the daughter of the King of the Underworlds?" She asked with her said expression. Foras hissed attempting a kick at her tummy but failed as she moved away in time.

"I don't know how you took my comrades down, you are so weak compared to what I've experienced through my year fighting" She said, provoking him but knew that he wouldn't do much cause he was to die anyway, she had been powering her two energy balls.

**_Hades… _**

She clasped her arms above of her head as two purple energy balls hovered besides her.

**_Dead Scream!_**

She arrowed her arms directly at Foras, sending the globes immediately at the target. Foras gasped as it got closer; asking his death out loud.

"You really are a good for nothing" Said a voice as it raised it's damaged comrade and teleported away. As the deadly globes ignited with each other, releasing a blast, Alice kept her glare onto the ground which it had scratched.

"Gone, huh?"

-Later-

Dan flinched his left eye as he slowly started waking up, surrounded by his bandaged and well looking friends.

"Wow, my head!" He whined as he rubbed his head, remembering the fight not so long ago. Runo giggled as Dan settled himself down he gasped, earning a sigh from the rest.  
"Alice!"

"Is right here" Said a girl, answering his coming question. Alice. Dan jumped from his space and hugged her.

"You understand now? You are one of us! You've always been!" Alice tried holding her silent cries back but they gave in; she hugged him back.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The rest joyfully smiled by their cute scene, even Shun was touched for once.  
"Let's celebrate this happy reunion!"  
"Aye!"

* * *

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY thx again for readinggg ^^ and for waiting, hope you enjoyred this chapter and will enjoy the next :**** **

**Cyaaa ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

-Dream-

_As Romeo's heavy breath was coming to an end, he felt warm and caring lips upon his own. _

_*Who?* Thought the half-awoken boy; he slowly opened his eyes; he gasped. _

_*Athena! But why? Why would a goddess save a human like me?!* He heard her voice pierce through his mind. _

_*You must live! Your time isn't over yet!*_

* * *

**_A twist in the day! Foras' comeback!_**

* * *

_-_End of dream-

Romeo gasped himself to reality, holding his sweating forehead.

"Why do I keep getting this dream? Ever since I fought the heart of Samuel, I've been seeing her and only her", Romeo sighed as he thought of the only girl he had in mind ever since he heard of her disappearing. Wendy. He stood up and started his daily morning, brush teeth, breakfast, new cloth and at last, his hair.

He wore a white t-shirt beneath his blue Adidas with white stripes from his shoulders down to his wrist. He wore knee-length gray loose trousers and normal shoes.

"I wonder how it feels to have a twist in your daily week or just day" As he opened the door, he glanced upon the soulless mansion. He sighed.

"I wonder when this void of a house will be filled with the slightest love"

-School-

Walking into the classroom and expected the usual at his table. Love letters, chocolate with a letter in between the ribbon. He lay his school bag at the edge of his chair and folded a letter up.

_Dear Romeo, _

_I would like you to know that if you ever need a girlfriend to support you by your hardest time, I'm here and I will show you that I van be your girlfriend if you ever.. searched for one.. I mean not to sound desperate.. I mean I was just.. Please accept these chocolate .!_

_Your secret admire.. _

He sighed as he heard the crowd of girls gasping by his presence and another whispering about the letter his just read which was written by her.

"Romeo!" He raised his head and found Akane and Kaito heading towards him. Finally company.

"Hey guys" They started their usual talk, the girls were sneering at the sight of him and Akane's relationship, Romeo sighed while Akane and Kaito giggled. As the teacher walked in and found the same as usual on Romeo's and Kaito's desk, she laughed.

"It's wonder how you two can get used to it"

"You are not the only one wondering" Said Romeo as he shoved the chocolate and love letters inside of his school bag *_Another bag is gonna smell like dark chocolate… Great* _'

-School break-

Finally break, time to read through his spell book. He always sat at a bench near the school field so he could keep an eye on the guys who lay a hand on Kaito or Akane.

"Hmmmm, these spells could help against the new enemy"

"A…Ano..." Stuttered a shy voice.

"What?" She jumped from his cold reply.

"I… Can I sit here with you?" She asked, he told her not to disturb him if she was going to.

"H...Hai!"

…..

"R-Romeo-san?"

"What?"

"Is it alright if I can know more about you?"

"Depends on how much, I mean, you know that I fought against Samuel so you basically know everything about me"

"No I mean, other than the fighting. The normal Romeo" For the first time since she came, he looked up.

"D...Did I say something wrong?" She had light colored green hair tied into two long pony tails. Her eyes were as deep as the ocean itself, she wore a whitish dress with a red ribbon in the middle, down to her belt-line a plain dark green skirt. Her shoes consisted of ankle length boots.

"No, you just surprised me a bit"

"I…I've always stayed by your side, I've always wanted to follow your path because Romeo-san is a really nice and understandable guy, I just feel that you understand everyone's problems no matter what they are or may be, if it's the death of a mother or a sister or an accident which may be a severe wound on one's heart. I just... want to know how you do it cause Romeo-san has inspired me a lot and I want help you now!" He sighed, closing his book.

"I like you" She turned into a burning tomato, she was speechless, she couldn't find the words to say or the right expression to show.

"T…Thank you!" She bowed her head, onto the wooden bench.

"Oi, are you okay?" She nodded, raising her head revealing her teary eyes.  
"I'm just happy!" He smirked and let her question take over his reading time.

-A few minutes before the breaks end-

"Then this happened and my mother was like 'Oh my god! Megumi look what you did!'" Romeo giggled.

"Now you know what not to do in the kitchen" She gave a shaky giggle as she continued her other stories.

"You never seem to get tired of talking, huh?" Said a tired Romeo as he leaned his cheek against his palm.

"I can't! I'm finally speaking with the one and only Romeo-san, the one I've been longing to befriend and communicate with" She said, getting lower in tone as she came to an end.

"Let's talk on the way to class, the break is soon over" He suggested as he zipped his jacket down and took his book.

"H-Hai!"

-On the way to the classroom-

"Romeo, I've always ´wondered but-" Before she could continue the sentence, he finished it for her "Have you ever had a girlfriend? And no is the answer nor will I think of having one"

"Oh why?"

"Cause I'm not gonna waste my time on the wrong girl"

"Oh…"

*_Then I must give him a reason to choose me as the right girl!* _

_"_Just so you know, I can read minds" She gasped. She scolded him about not warning her beforehand.

"You never asked" Romeo smirked.

"But have you had any girl in mind?" He nodded.

"But she's far from here"

"oh.. I'm sorry to hear. Hope you find her soon" He agreed, feeling a bit down about the conversation, having read her mind since she sat down beside him, and made him feel bad for telling her that there was someone else in his mind.

"But you could have a chance"

"Really!?" He nodded.

"Yay! I'll do my best!" He smirked once again before he proceed into the classroom and onto his seat as the class started (the last one) . Romeo got a letter handed from Akane. It was from Megumi.

_Can we walk home together?... _

He nodded from her place and knew she had taken note of it.

-After class-

As the two comrades walked their way home, Romeo felt an evil presence. Foras! He was nearby but he couldn't let Megumi worry.

"Ne, Romeo, about you and Akane's relationship" She started. He told her that it had to be later as the presence grew. A sudden grab on Megumi's left arm, pulled her into the woods. Romeo called her name out as he followed her screams.

"So my instincts weren't wrong as I thought" He was now confronted by the devilish opponent which only Alice was surprisingly able to defeat in a few minutes. He gulped. Will he be able to do the same?

"R…Romeo-san!" Megumi stretch her arm out for Romeo but he stood as he was.

"Seems like it's only you, well this will be easy" Foras smirked as turned the girl around and pulled the nasty grimace which caused a faint from the speechless girl. He threw her aside. Romeo took a step back as the aura from the invincible foe spread throughout the forest.

"Here I come!"

_In the name of Excalibur..._

_I summon the power of Lore..._

_Scaena! _

He pointed his edge at Foras, demanding his and his clan's motive and why he suddenly targeted Alice. He gave the kid a smile and dashed towards him.

*_I hope my Excalibur will last this time!* _Romeo dodged the surprise attack and swung the sword towards Foras as he maintained his balance followed by his next spell.

_Rising Claw! _

He penetrated his free palm towards the ground thus calling upon a golden claw, slashing Foras from behind but no affect, catching his edge, Romeo attempted a cut but unfortunaly the blade was caught and broken into pieces, vanishing by its defeat.

The foe took hold of Romeo's collar, swinging him around and went with great speed towards the ground, sliding him onto the dry floor. Foras threw the charming boy into a tree, grabbing him in time before he made contact and kicked him from behind, earning a higher chance of damage. Romeo stood up but to no use as the demonic creature materialized 2 mirrors, as the mirrors rotated, a copy of Foras was seen. Romeo gasped, finally born from the mirrors, the trio powered their respective energy ball. The half-conscious boy had no chance to defend himself as he was barely half way up.

"Don't!" He gasped, that voice. Megumi!

"Me..gumi.. get away from there" She shook her head, spreading her arms wide open.

"I won't let Romeo-san die! I won't let him die until he has found the right girl!" Cried the petite girl. Romeo couldn't find the right words to say other than having his mouth wide open which was answer enough to her sudden speech.

"I…I don't know what's happening but until Romeo recovers then, I will fight with my life on the line!"

"M…Megumi!..." Foras got hold of his usual face, accepting the challenge. Megumi ran, ignoring Romeo's warnings. Foras followed. The already panting girl gave a rather impressive introduction, having dodged every single attack without the slightest turn. The silver haired girl sensed another enormous globe on her way and back-flipped and pushed herself up onto a tree log.

"Amazing but not amazing enough!" She dodged a coming elbow, grabbing onto his wrist and threw him down, flying further into the forest, leaving a speechless Foras behind.

-Romeo-

*_Megumi!* _Another loud sound of a bomb was heard, worrying Romeo even more but he was too weak after all as he fell onto his knees

"Need a hand?" Asked a voice as he looked up, he found the rest of the team.  
"Jeez, couldn't you have hurried?!"  
"Impatient as always" Said a sweat-dropping Runo. The information about Foras whereabouts were enough as they were in the air with full speed while only Julie and Marucho used their special abilities to move them forward.

-Megumi and Foras-

"N… Not bad for a 14-year old"  
*_This girl could be of use to us!*_ He offered her an invitation to the Clan but she declined the offer straight away.

"Given up already?!"  
"I was just getting started!" The chase began once again but was stopped short after Foras was shot from behind by Alice's Hades Impact.

"Hade's daughter and a surprisingly amazing warrior but lack of combat skills. He he, well well I'm sure lucky today!" He burst his unwelcomed aura towards the group. He tackled Alice towards Megumi and quickly formed a barrier around them.

"ALICE!" Banging onto the indescribable barrier while Megumi was watching in despair by the scene of herself captured. Alice comforted her, telling her that everything will be okay, Megumi nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Well, without Macaria you guys are nothing!" He said, charging against the insecure group targeting down the easiest first, Marucho, Julie and Runo. Thereafter he sat his target at Akane and Kaito, taking hold of Akane's wrist and twist it, earning a scream from the purple-haired girl; sending her down towards Kaito and ended that combat. The leftovers were, Tsubasa and Dan.

The two brothers fired their usual attack, repeating the first fight. Tsubasa called upon his heavenly armor, surrounding himself with glittery light while Dan was glittered with crimson. The kept the enhanced lighting/fire attacks till the smoke from Foras' side vanished.

"Don't think that it's over!" He dashed towards the two twins but they disappeared and reappeared behind of the foe, pointing their free palm at the back of Foras, within a sec, Foras was blast towards the other side of the wooden environment.  
The defeated warriors gasped by their powered up combat/magical skills. Dan flew towards the barrier, freeing Alice and Megumi.

"Good work, keeping yourself alive for so long!" Dan commented as he patted her head, Megumi blushed.

"I'll finish everything off" Said Alice as he flew towards the direction of the fog.

-Foras-

"Those brats!"

**_Hades…_**

Foras gasped by the sudden voice.

**_Deadly Scream! _**

In time, he vanished before they got him for the second time.

-Later-

"You got him?" Asked Shun as he walked towards the landing girl, she shook with a disappointing look.

"Don't worry, we will get him next time!" She smiled and regrouped with the rest, waiting for Romeo's awakening. The sore teen saw the sunshine welcome his sore eyes as he slowly started sitting up but to get pushed back down by Megumi's hug.

"I'm so glad, I'm so glad that you are okay! Romeo-san!"  
"Geez, don't underestimate me!"  
"Yes!"

"Awe! What a cute couple! So you forgot all about Wendy and moved on, huuuhh?" The other's gulped by her "funny" joke.

"Wendy?" Romeo explained in details who Wendy was and how they met, leaving the rest about her disappearing's and the secret crush which Julie knew out of nowhere.

"Oh… Can I meet her one day?" Romeo nodded receiving a warm smile from Megumi.

-Romeo's house-

*_Wendy… Today I met a new friend, her name is Megumi. She seems nice and quite talented; if it wasn't for her I would've been dead! She likes me and I like her too but not as much as I do for you, Wendy please, be okay!* _He stepped into his dorm, emotion from his previous life struck him.

"I guess… there can be a twist in one's daily week or rather day"


	5. Chapter 5

-The Clan-

_Foras! _

Foras gulped by the roar from his overlord, he explained his next plan for his capture of Hade's daughter and Megumi which was actually a lie 'cause… he had none.

_ Don't fail me, Foras! _

"It shall not happen my lord!" He bowed before him and vanished. Foras wandered into the endless cave of wonders, not even the master knew of, in fact, he didn't know what was hidden inside of this abandoned place as it was a hideout since they were reborn.

"Is anyone here?" The interested fighter was encountered by 4 boys. From left to right:

A tan skinned boy with emerald colored eyes and golden hair with purple highlights covering his left eye, he wore a sleeveless violet jacket zipped up and loose pants which were tightened at the end of his ankles, his shoes were plain militant boots.

The next was a pale skinned teen with dark colored eyes, matching his hairstyle which reached down to his shoulders. His style was the exact same as guy nr.1, and 4 just different colors. His jacket was black.

Guy nr.3 which must have been the main leader 'cause his cloth was different compared to the rest, his hairstyle was spikey colored blonde while he had bright blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless, knee-length jacket with loose pants tightened in the middle of his leg; he had arm protectors and the same militant boot as the rest.

The last guy nr.4, same as the 2 first. He had baby blue hair which covered his left eye, his eye color was crimson red which matched his reddish jacket, from his beltline and below was the same as the others.

"Who are you guys?" He asked as they smirked by his appearance.

* * *

**_Who are you?... Foras' recruitment!_**

* * *

"We are The Abandoned" Said guy nr.1. Foras questioned the odd answer, guy nr.2 responded with a grin. Foras raised his eyebrow.

"What he means is that, we are the ones that are used and defeated but we can't die, we won't die. We got our own mission and that's by being used in other words, the ones who are actually being used is the one using us!" They could see that the confusing in Foras grew as he was pointing his fingers, murmuring the last sentence.

"Anyway, you seem to be seeking a team to defeat the daughter of Hades and maybe her comrades, am I right?" Foras nodded, snapping out from his pathetic way of understanding the using thingy thing which he calls it.

"We can help!" Foras was delighted by their kindness which caused another sneer from the four fighters. Foras told them his ideas which bored them so instead of listening; the leader went, telling his companions what to tell the old geezer.

-Forest-

A sudden burst from the forest occurred but not loud enough to be noticed by the civilians, a mini portal appeared and a petite girl stepped out of it, as she stood before it, she shed a tear. She took a glance at the burning realm before the portal closed completely.

*_I'll meet you again, right? You told me… I will meet you again; I want to, I don't want to leave you… Ryuu-san! So please, don't leave me…* _She tightened her backpack and proceeded further her way towards the town.

She must have known the city from before cause she was headed towards Wardington High School as she was passing by she felt a familiar presence nearing her, Dan. She was surprised and happy on the same time, he had changed a lot.

*_I must keep a low profile, till the time we start our adventure in the dimensions I must keep my powers hidden and use my basic skills. I'll be saving up for that woman!* _A picture of the sadistic woman came but she quickly shook the thoughts away.

*_I'll just wait for the right moment!_*

-School lunch-

"Finally, food!" The others giggled by Tsubasa and Dan's funny chore.

"So what's the schedule for today after school?" Asked Hinata as she opened her lunch box.

"There is no such thing as schedule; we should be in the dimensions now, searching for Foras and his clan or whatever he calls them!" They sighed by Romeo's usual leading speech.

"Geez, we also gotta have some fun at times!" Romeo gave a stubborn hm; Runo, Alice and Julie were planning on going for a little stroll to refresh the memories while Hinata and Subaru are going for their dance practice. They haven't heard from Yuu, the last thing he said was that he was seeking knowledge of his powers. Dan and the boys were going to train but Marucho was still unsure.

"God, you guys are really a handful!"

"What about you and Megumi, Akane?" Asked Marucho as they were the only one left with not one word said.

"Well I don't know stalk some boys" Megumi gulped by her sudden idea and blushed by Romeo's look.

"I… I'm quite new so I… would like to stick around with someone I already know… I mean not to sound mean or anything I just...-"

Julie giggled by her cute voice while Runo understood how she felt as she too was like her when she was younger.

"What about Wendy? Have we given up on her?" Kaito asked as she popped into his mind a while ago. He received a harsh Never from the two brothers.

"We are gonna find her one way or another, no matter what!" He smirked by their fun face smashing.

"What about Foras? What are we gonna do with him?" Shun asked as he ate his last takuyaki but was offered another one by Alice. The silver haired teen girl couldn't hold her fangirling in and burst her comment about the cute scene between Alice and Shun.

"This is enough! When we are going into the dimensions, we all will share a room!" Said the determined young maiden receiving a loud Eh from the rest.

"Julie note that we are all in the middle of puberty and we develop smells so I don't think it'll be a good idea unless we were planning on a suffocating suicide" Stated Subaru with a sweat-dropping look still holding her innocent tone.

"I couldn't care less! Shun got his wind abilities and I know that you can restore a thick and smelly area with a refreshing chilly breeze!" Shun hesitated to answer cause it was true, Dan and Tsubasa who were still stuffing themselves with their homemade bento gave each other a look which they understood clearly.

"Well, we can't do anything about it, besides much more fun!" Tsubasa nodded in agreement and the Eh's went to their side now. Dan chuckled by their expression with Megumi who joined the fun after a while of thinking about her and Romeo sharing the same bed.

-After school- Alice, Runo and Julie-

"Julie, are you really serious about this?" Julie smiled as a respond to the blunette's question.

"Thank you, Julie. Actually, I too wanted to share rooms cause I know that we could strengthen our bond" Julie laughed, teasing Runo with Dan's warm arms surrounding herself while she was sleeping and in between kiss her forehead.

"It's not fun!" The two girls giggled by their besties fun reaction.

-Boys-

"We should get ready, geez!" Romeo was punched across the head by his whiny complains. They were at a fitness club, well their own secret one. They had everything like a workout club would have. Dan and Tsubasa were sparring using their magic in between while Shun focused on his wind, creating an air barrier around him; Marucho was practicing his combat skills and Kaito was rehearsing his newly found skills.

Romeo sighed and gave in to their ignorant behavior, working his combat skills out as well while changing into Stage 1.

-Akane and Megumi-

Instead of stalking the boys they were simply talking like normal teenage girls would do while they are bored as hell. Akane was the lead as Megumi's crush on Romeo was too interesting to hear about.

"Have you tried to you know, get any closer than what you are now?" She blushed by her naughty thoughts acting up again.

"Well, I want to take it slow 'cause Romeo-san seems like the type who doesn't like pushy girls so I'm going to know him better personally so I can be the one he comes to ask when he is in need for any talk" Akane praised the youngsters passionate answer.

"He'll love you, I'm sure of it!"  
"I'm not so sure about that, he told me that he got another girl in his mind and that's Wendy. I don't know much about her other than being a helpful friend and the first one to actually give Romeo a reason to move forward so I doubt myself!" She cried onto her clutched hands, the violet haired girl seemed to have hit a point which she shouldn't have.

"Well it's true, he and Wendy got a special bond but that doesn't mean that you can become the one to give him a reason to keep fighting!"  
"Akane…"

-Guy nr.3-

"Now, let us begin the show, shall we?!" He spotted his target, enjoying an ice-cream with her 2 companions. He created a rather gloomily looking mask; he lifted his other hand, creating two. He spun around and the two masquerades were separated, landing on 2 objects, a lamp and a mirror. The two objects developed arms and legs made from their own kind and devilish eyes.

The mirror headed towards another direction, the boys. The lamp made its introduction by sending a mechanic log towards the girls. Alice threw her cream away, moving Runo and Julie aside so she could freely kick it back.

"Huh?! What's happening?!"  
"I'm happening!" Answered guy. Nr3 to Julie's numb comment.

He took hold of Alice's hand, swinging her around before letting her go. Alice was grateful to her magic, slowing her crash down so she could easily land on her feet. She took her fighting position and didn't expect Runo and Julie to already recover from the fall.

"We'll take the lamp down, you take that guy!" Alice nodded and started her decisive battle with the unknown foe.

-The boys-

They were tired and exhausted from their hard work, especially Dan and Tsubasa. They walked down the road to be encountered by the mirror. They took their guards and unlike the girls, Dan went straightforward with a punch while Tsubasa countered it from behind.

Shun created a wind barrier around it, clutching his palm, stealing the air from the surrounded enemy unfortunately it broke free, Marucho shot a Water Dragon capturing its wrists and ankles.

Kaito and Romeo dashed towards it and struck it dead on, sending it flying down.

"Well, that was easy" Dan took his bag and continued his walk with his comrades but to their shock, it shot the mirrored version of Marucho's Water Dragon, taking the spell caster and wind user out.

Romeo unlocked his Stage 1 with Kaito.

**_Moonlight…_**

Kaito went into the air, crossing his arms against his chest as stardust followed his knuckles movements.

**_Shooting…!_**

He shot himself down with a great speed as a star formed before him.

**_Ray!_**

The charming teen went straight through the giant mirror, causing a gap in the center. He turned around to see the now "broken" glass, it was tougher than he thought because it swung its glass made arm towards Kaito, sending crystal spikes towards the panting boy.

**_Fotia Jet Canon! _**

Dan materialized a fire canon, shooting it as fast as a jet canon could be shot, saving Kaito in time for him to move away.

-Girls-

Another loud gasp was heard from the worn out light and earth warriors. Alice continued here never ending spare with the leader, meeting his fist with her knee, corrupting the ground from its existence. She backed away.

**_Hades… _**

*_So it's true*_

**_Emerald Saucer!_**

*_Not*_

The saucers came before her bare palms as she spun her way back and shot them. He grabbed the two and back-fired her attack.

*_He fell for it!*_

**_Hades Deadly Scream!_**

He was impressed by hersurprise attack, distracting him with her saucers while she powered up her main attack.

"Runo! Julie! Out of the way!" Julie and Runo smirked as they too had powered their own attack.

**_Helios Nova…!  
Earth Slam…!_**

**_SHOOT! _**

Their combined teamwork collided with the lamp, breaking the mask and turning it into its original form.

*_So they were actually after the lamp?! Well this is interesting!* _He was countered by the three girls waiting for his next move.

"Till next time ladies. Adio" They relaxed their limbs for a bit he vanished.

"He was sexy…"

"JULIE!" She stutter-giggled her usual comment on boys away while scratching the back of her head.

-The boys-

The mirror wasn't just the mirror you could easily break, it resisted even the fire of Hephaestus, and it was able of reflecting their attacks and fuse them with their previous shots.

"What's wrong with this mirror?!" Shouted the outraged Marucho as Kaito's reversed **_Moonlight Snake Sting _**was hunting him till the near end of the world almost. Romeo grabbed onto the python and smacked it towards the mirror, pushing it into an officer building.

Tsubasa and Dan had showered themselves with their glittery armor and got their spells ready.

**_Musical Guitar! _**

A golden el-guitar appeared before the musical fighter.

**_Rock! _**

He gave his guitar a string and music notes bond the creature to the harden floor, making it immobile.

**_Volcanic Fire!_**

Magma and normal fire danced through each other as they focused their way towards Dan's fist.

**_Burst! _**

With his very remaining power, Dan struggled his way to force it down towards the mirror. After ash had cleared, they were once again encountered by a newly fixed glass. Shun awoke from his long sleep as he got hit by Dan's **_Fire Dragon's Wing Breaker_**.

"How are we supposed to beat this thing?!" Coughed a hurt Tsubasa, recovering from his wounded midriff, Dan held onto his brother's shoulder, helping him up. The mirror send a forceful wind towards the lot; they yelped.

**_Stardust… _**The voice of a familiar young girl was heard. Dan struggled his way to witness the sudden spell. The mirror groaned for the first time since the fight and a giant violet star mark was implanted in the middle of the glass made foe.

**_Judgment! _**

A ray of light shone below of the invincible foe before it was showered by a flood of shining light, breaking the mask and turning it back and blinding the young fighters.

"W…What was that?" Whispered the amazed Dan but was disturbed by Runo's call as the rest of the team neared their way.

"Are you okay?" Asked Subaru as she helped Kaito up, he replied with a smile and told of the situation they were in before they arrived.

"But we were lucky to be saved by someone"

"Wh.…Who are you?" Tsubasa asked as he helped Dan who was as curious as he was to know who this hooded maiden was as the feeling from her very existence gave them this warm feeling inside.

She removed her attire to reveal her long hair falling down to her belly. She smiled. Romeo gasped by her appearance whispering how this couldn't be happening, attracting Megumi's attention.

"W… Wendy?.…" Megumi gasped by Tsubasa's low question.

"I...Is that Wendy?!" She was amazing! No wonder Romeo had his eyes on her. Wendy once again smiled at the shocked crowd.


End file.
